


Vampire Academy Black Veil Brides Style

by Sammi_Doll483



Category: Black Veil Brides, Vampire Academy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Doll483/pseuds/Sammi_Doll483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, I won't beat around the bush here. I hate vampires, and when I say hate, I mean HATE. The reason for this is because a group of them killed my parents when I was little. Now I'm being sent off to an academy full of them? What?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Academy Black Veil Brides Style

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a shameless plug, I'm also on Wattled, SammyInsanity, pleeeeeease check me out ^-^

"Once again, welcome to St. Vasilii's Preparatory Academy, and you can find your schedule, your room key, and student handbook in the front office. If you have any questions, feel free to ask," spoke the woman in the front of the room. Her powerful voice, tinted with a strong Russian accent, echoed through the room without help from a microphone. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her green eyes swept the room, looking for questions to answer.

"No questions? Very well, then. You all are dismissed, and I hope you all have a wonderful first day here at St. Vasilii's!" she spoke excitedly. With back straight and head high, Headmistress Natasha Yatofsky walked off the small platform and to the back to greet the new students. Her hands kept smoothing her wrinkle-free white blouse and kept straightening her dark red St. Vlad jacket.

As students passed, she gave them each a handshake and a friendly nod. When I passed, however, that apparently wasn't enough.

"Mr. Kashkovir, correct?" She asked, taking my hand in hers. I just gave her a quick nod, "It is good to see you, I'm sorry you had to come here on such," she paused, lowering a voice a fraction, "short notice, but I am glad that you are here now," she smiled, her hand holding mine longer then necessary. 

"Thank you, ma'am," I said back respectfully. Not only was she, now, my headmistress, she was one if them. And you don't go around making them angry.

"You are very welcome, and if you have any problems, come and see me," she gave another award-winning smile before finally letting go of my hand. Again, I simply nodded and followed the small crowd of people to what I assumed was the front office.

The building was old, just like everything else around here. Tall oak trees surrounded the structure, creeping ivy covering the faded-red brick walls. The main office had, unlike many of the other buildings, been renovated in the early sixties. Before, this building served as a school for aspiring monks and nuns (thrilling, right?) and a Catholic elementary school, but the state decided to close it for "safety" reasons. A few years later, Reverend Alexei Gavril Vasilii decided that he would reopen the school as a way to help teach kids about the importance of the Catholic religion. After twenty years, people started noticing that Mr. Vasilii wasn't getting any older and they started asking questions. The answer he had? He was a vampire. And not your sparkly Cullen kind of vampire, these are the real deal. These have fangs, the sun doesn't burn them, but it does make them weaker, and most vampires have their own special power- some are telepathic, or telekinetic, and some are just plain magic- and the biggest difference- they can't survive off animal blood, it has to be human (they can eat people food, but it won't sustain them for very long). And the worst thing about them? Their attitudes. My God, I thought I was a bitch but when it comes to them, I'm as nice and humble as they come. They think that just because they're as old as dirt that they can do and say whatever they want.

But anyway, when Mr. Vasilii first exposed himself and his kind to humans, we weren't too happy. In fact, we were down right outraged to learn that they had kept themselves a secret from us for such a long time. We were so outraged that we started a full on war against the bloodsucker. 

I think you can guess how that played out.

After the war, if you can call it that, our President and theirs decided to make peace, and that's how the Vampire-Human Trust Act came to be. The VHTA states that we are to treat each others as equals, even though one uses the other for food but, that's just a small, insignificant detail. There are still some states that have trouble with the VHTA, but most are fine with it. I used to live in one of those states, Michigan to be exact. As my parents raised me, they taught me the truth about those monsters. They had been part of the CGG, Citizens for the Greater Good. That meant that they protected us from any dangers that might harm us, a little like the police, only they dealt with it all. And, like all the other "good guys", they had enemies (my parents especially). In the short time my parents had been with the CGG, they had quickly reached the top ranks in the CGG. They were breaking records left and right (the youngest male and female in the CGG being their first). This earned them some hate, not only from other CGG members, but also from the friends and families of the vampires that they stopped. Many of these vengeful monsters went to extremes for a little bit of revenge on my parents (some destroyed property, some sent death threats, and others just full out attacked us). 

Usually, my parents could fight them off without breaking a sweat (it was like they were perpetually prepared for an attack), but one night, they weren't. On the night before my tenth birthday, a gang of those disgusting parasites broke into our house-- a total of eight bloodsucking brothers with a nasty vendetta against us. My parents managed to barely save me by sneaking me into the basement and locking me there until the CGG came. When the did arrive, they found me huddled in a corner, delirious from the blood loss from a gash on the back of my head, put there by the "leader" of the group. As the led me out if the basement, they tried to keep me from looking around at the mess in what I called a home by talking to me and asking random questions. 

I still looked.

I looked at the broken furniture, the torn photographs, the general mess around the house, and most importantly, I saw the blood. So much blood, blood on the walls, blood on the floor, blood basically everywhere. Sadly, the great amount of blood wasn't the only thing I saw. In the corner of the living room, there was a sheet, just a random white tarp covering something large and, by the looks of it, bloodied. Near the kitchen, the corner another tarp was peeking around the entrance. Me, being my curious self, ran over to the closest tarp and yanked on one of it's edges. The closest guard rushed over to me, yelling at me to stop, but it was too late.

I saw it; I saw her. Or rather, what was left of her.

My mother, the strong yet gentle woman who would spank me if I talked back to her, but still kiss my boo-boo's. My mother who could single-handedly take on five vampires at once and come out without a scratch. My mother, who now laid in a pool of her own blood, throat and torso ripped wide open, eyes like saucers, mouth still silently screaming.

The CGG's that were there say I screamed before I blacked out; all I remember is falling into the darkness.

To say that it had been the worst night of my life would be an understatement. 

After that horrible night, I was put into the foster care system (my grandparents had died long ago and I didn't have any really close family); those pathetic motherfuckers got what they deserved, capital punishment. Most of them did, anyway; the youngest brother, Pedro Santiago, ran away before the CGG could get him. 

So far, I've been adopted by four families, not including the current one, the Smiths. Usually, the families I go to have a shred, however little, of common sense and stay away from the creatures of the night. Unfortunately for me, the Smiths are vampire supporters and they're trying to get me to join them. 

Ha, fat chance.

So now I'm stuck in a school full of vampires with little to no chance of leaving until I graduate.

This'll be interesting.


End file.
